James potter and resurrection stone
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: Harry potter's oldest son James is in his first year at Hogwarts. He along with his cousins Ali, Abby and his friend Olivia come into possession of the resurrection stone. They must keep it safe and keep it away from the new dark lord who wants to resurrect Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Ashley and Alicia. Warning some miner bad language (the B word.)

Chapter 1

On a hot day in early August, eleven year old James Sirius Potter, awoke at exactly 7:00. Without waiting a second he jumped out of bed and ran all the way down to his front door. On the ground below the mail slot, was an envelope. On the envelope written in green was: Mr. J Potter, the second bedroom, Black family residence.

James picked up the envelope and raced into the kitchen screaming "It came, I got my letter!" In the kitchen his father, Harry Potter, was at the table drinking a large butter beer. His mother, Ginny Potter, was in the process of making pancakes.

James's younger brother, Albus Severus Potter, was falling asleep at the table. James and Albus's younger sister, Lily Luna Potter, was also at the table twirling her long red hair. Albus was nine years old, he had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Lily was only seven years old, she had long red hair and light blue eyes, just like her mother. James had his father's black hair and his mother's eyes.

"That's great son" Harry told James about receiving his letter.

"Come on then, read it to us" Albus urged him excitedly.

"Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witch craft and Wizardry. School begins on the first of September. Please read the next parchment for your required school list. Signed Minerva McGonagall and headmaster Hermione Jean Granger Wesley."

After reading the letter out loud James swung himself into the chair between his siblings. Ginny came over to the table and began serving the pancakes. Harry leaned forward and took the envelope. He then looked over the list of school supplies.

"Not much has changed since my first year" Harry commented.

"Can we go get it all today, please" James begged.

"Oh alright" Ginny agreed.

James stuffed his mouth as fast as he could. He the raced up to his room to get dressed. When he got back downstairs his family was still eating. So he sat at the table and waited for what felt like forever.

Finally everyone was ready, so they headed to Diagon Alley through the magic door in their house. As always Diagon Alley was crowded with witches and wizards of all ages.

"Ok have fun I'm off to work" Ginny stated.

"I'll come with you, my wand is the first thing I want to get" James said.

The family walked over to Ollivander's wand shop. Ginny worked at the wand shop with her sister in law Fleur. Fleur was already in the shop. Her and Bill's seven kids were throwing wands around. Their youngest and eighth child, ten month old Dove, was laughing at her siblings in her stroller.

"Ali, Billy, Nina, Molly, Bella, Felix, and EJ, you stop that right now" Fleur scolded her children.

"Hey Ali, did you get your wand yet" Ginny asked her eleven year old niece, who was the oldest of her siblings.

"Yes" Ali replied and lifted up her wand.

"Ok James, try this one" Fleur told James as she handed him a wand.

James waved the wand which caused a box of donuts to explode on the desk. Fleur took it back and gave him a second one. When James waved this one his shoes caught on fire. Ginny quickly waved her own wand to extinguish it.

Fleur gave James a third wand to try. This time all the lights went out when James waved it. Then as soon as James touched the fourth wand it began to glow.

"That's the one" Fleur announced.

"Trouble alert" Ginny whispered as the door flew open.

Entering the shop was Dolores Umbridged, accompanied by her eleven year old triplets. Her two daughters: Jane and Olivia looked just like her, they were even wearing the same ugly pink outfit as their mother. Her son Nutcracker was just like his father, Goyal. The three of them were nothing but trouble just like their parents.

"Ok who's first" Ginny asked in the nicest tone she could.

"Me" Olivia said.

"No way Barbie doll, me first" Jane stated and pushed her sister off to the side.

Ginny gave Jane a wand to try. Jane waved the wand and conjured 17 cats, which made her crazy cat loving mother smile with pride. Jane paid for the wand, and Ginny gave one to Nutcracker to try. When he waved the wand he conjured a dinosaur. Fleur took care of it and kicked Nutcracker out of the shop.

"We'll wait for you outside brat, try not to take too long" Dolores told Olivia then marched out with Jane.

"Here you go try this one" Fleur told Olivia as she passed her a wand.

This wand choose Olivia, who paid for it then left without a word. Olivia was very different from her family. She was rather nice and well behaved. Ginny was ticked off by how she was treated by her family.

Only moments later Olivia comes smashing through the door. Her face filled with fear and panic.

"Adopt me" Olivia blurts out to Ginny and Harry.

'What why" Ginny askes.

"My mom's the dark lord, and if I don't get into slytherin she'll lock me in the dungeon until I'm old enough to become a death eater."

"Oh crap she's coming" Ginny suddenly realizes.

"My mom's coming, please save me, help me I'm begging you" Olivia pleaded in panic.

Fleur and Harry quickly hurried the children into the safe haven located in the shop. Just then Dolores came storming into the shop. Her face red and full or rage.

'WHERE THE HELL IS MY BITCH OF A DAUGHTER? SHE BETTER GET INTO SLYTHERIN OR SHE'LL BE IN SERIOUS SHIT WITH HER FATHER AND I" Dolores ranted in anger.

"You will not have her dark lord bitch. She's one of us now, leave now you can't touch her" Ginny snapped.

Dolores stomped out slamming the door behind her. Fleur, Harry and Ginny retrieved the children from the safe haven. With high precaution Harry took James, Ali and Olivia to but the rest of their school supplies. Albus, Lily and Fleur's other kids stayed at the wand shop with Fleur and Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Three weeks later Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Bill and their children arrived at king cross station at platforms 9 and 10. James looked around in search of platform 9 ¾, but didn't find it.

"Dad where is platform 9 3/4?" James asked Harry.

"You see that wall between platforms 9 and 10, get a running start and run through it" Harry explained.

"And try not to fall down on the other side" Ron joked and got punched in the arm by Hermione for it.

"That was you asking our family your first" Ginny laughed.

James nodded and ran through the wall. Shortly after the others joined him on the other side. On the other side was the Hogwarts express, and other witches and wizards were boarding the train. Lily tugged on James's arm and gave him his white owl that was in a cage.

"We'll write you every week" Ginny told James.

"Keep an eye on Olivia" Harry whispered in James's ear.

James hugged his parents and boarded the train with Hermione. As they boarded the train, Ron for some reason followed them.

"Uncle Ron, why are you boarding the train, you don't work at Hogwarts" James asked.

"Ronald Bilious Wesley, get off the train you dimbo" Hermione teased sounding like his mother.

Ron laughed at his stupidity and got off the train after kissing Hermione one last time. James was then accompanied by Olivia and Ali. The three of them found a compartment where only one girl was sitting and waving to someone outside the train. This girl had long blonde hair and was already wearing her robes.

"Can we sit here" Ali asked the girl who nodded.

James, Ali and Olivia took a seat and waved to their parents, siblings and relatives. When the train began to move Ali looked up at the girl sitting across from her. Although she had no idea why, Ali noticed the girl looked a lot like Fleur.

"Can I help you" the girl asked when she caught Ali starring at her.

"Sorry it's just you look a lot like my mother" Ali stated.

"Well if your mother's Fleur Delacour than it's because she's my aunt" the girl laughed.

"Fleur is my mother, so that means you're my cousin? Is your mother Gabrielle" Ali asked.

"Yes, so we're cousins. If we are cousins how come we've never met" the girl asked curiously.

"Two words, 8 kids" Ali explained.

"What's you name" the girl asked.

"Ali, and this my cousin James, he's on my dad's side, and this is Olivia…Olivia Goyal" Ali introduced.

"I'm Abby, my father's Collin…Collin Creevey" the girl introduced herself.

"Wait a minute did you say Olivia Goyal? Wouldn't that mean your dad's a death eater" Abby asked.

"Yes, but it gets worse, my mom's the dark lord" Olivia revealed.

Abby started to freak out at this news, Hermione heard the commotion all the way from the other side of the train. Hermione came running into the compartment thinking one of her relatives was in trouble.

"What on earth is going on in here James, Ali" Hermione asked.

"Someone just found out the truth about our friend Olivia auntie Hermione" James and Ali explained together.

"Untie Hermione" Abby asked curiously.

"She's married to my uncle Ron" Ali and James explained.

"We're related by marriage, my mom's Gabrielle Delacour" Abby said.

Hermione then reinsured Olivia was not a problem then headed back to her compartment. That's when the trolley came and the lady offered them a treat. James ordered one of everything and paid for it with the money he got from his volt.

After the trolley leaft, Olivia's brother and sister entered the compartment.

"We're here to take back our sister" Jane and Nutcracker stated.

Jane then conjured up seven evil cats that attacked Abbey, Ali and James. The kids started screaming like crazy as Nutcracker and Jane attempted to abduct their sister. Hermione came racing back in and saved the day by using her magic to turn Nutcracker and Jane into rats. Hermione then trapped them in a cage and carried them off with her.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts, where a familiar voice called out "First years please." James, Ali, Olivia and Abby get off the train to find Hagrid calling for the first years. Hagrid instantly recognized James although he hadn't seen the boy in a few years. James and the other first years followed Hagrid to the boats. James got in one with Oliva, Ali, Abby and a boy with sandy coloured hair.

As they sailed to Hogwarts James looked up at the castle in disbelief. Hogwarts was even more magnificent in person. Once they reached the castle grounds, the first years followed Hagrid into the castle and they stopped in-front of the great hall. There Minerva McGonagall greeted them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts allow me to explain how things work" Minerva McGonagall announced.

"In a moment you will be sorted into one of four houses. Griffandore, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. To gain points for your house follow the rules and teachers may also grant you points for answering correctly in class, disobey the rules and points will be deducted. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup" Minerva McGonagall Explained.

Minerva McGonagall then led them into the great hall. Up and down the great hall were tables and chairs filled with her chattering students. At the front of the great hall was a long golden table. Seated in the middle was Hermione, on both sides of her were the teachers. In front of them stood a stool with an old brown hat sitting on it.

Minerva McGonagall stood beside the stool and held up a long parchment. She then informed the first years when she called their names they were to sit on the stool, put on the hat which would sort them into their houses.

"Abby Creevey" Professor McGonagall called out.

Abby sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head. The hat then came to life and spoke.

"I see bravery and a joy for adventure, only one place to put you…Griffandore" the hat decided.

Abby looked around for a sign of what table to join. Hermione kindly told her it was the second one on the right side. Abby put the hat back on the stool and joined the Griffandore table.

"Ali Delacour" Professor McGonagall called out.

Alli took a seat on the Stoll and placed that hat on her head.

"I know what to do with you…Griffandore" the hat decided.

"Jane Goyal" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Well all I see is darkness and great potential, no question about it…Slytherin" that hat decided.

Hermione sighed as Jane raced off to the table beside Griffandore.

"Olivia Goyal" Professor McGonagall called out.

Olivia slowly took her seat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. She was scared and was hoping to not be in slytherin.

"I see bravery and truth, not like your sister at all, you belong in…Griffandore" The hat decided.

"Nutcracker Goyal" Professor McGonagall called out.

"No need to think about it…Slytherin" the hat decided.

"James Potter" Professor McGonagall called out.

"I see courage, strength, and a joy for adventure, just like your daddy eh? You belong in…Griffandore" the hat decided.

Hermione proudly watched as her nephew joined the other Griffandores. James had been scared for a moment he would be put in Slytherin. Olivia was scared about what her parents would do once they found out she wasn't in Slytherin. The other first years were then sorted.

Once the sorting was over the tables magically filled with the most delicious food. The ghosts then started floating around the table chatting with the students. Olivia stuffed her mouth with everything even when she was full. It was like she had never been allowed to eat, James wondered if this was true.

Once they were done their meal, two of the older student's one boy and one girl stood up. These two students announced they were fifth year prefects. They introduced themselves as twins Sarah and Dankim Patil-Tomas. The twins lead the Griffandore first years to the bottom of the moving stairs. There they were about to warn them about the moving staircases when James beat them to it.

"Watch out some move and change sides."

"How did you know" Dankim asked.

"I'm Harry potter's kid he told me all about this castle" James explained.

The twins lead the first years outside the Griffandore common room where a portrait of an ugly fat lady laid where there should have been a door. The twins said the password "Crookshanks" and the fat lady swung open to reveal the common room. Everyone gasped at the beautiful common room that had been redone by Hermione herself.

"Boy's room is up the stairs on the left, girls on the right, all your luggage has been brought up" Dankim said.

"When you wake your class schedules will be posted on that Billiton bored, look for your name and the class and time will be listed by you names" Sarah explained.

Without another word, James followed the other first year boys into their room. There he jumped into his pajamas and went straight to sleep. Meanwhile Ali and Abby stayed up half the night talking about their families. However Olivia pretended to sleep but couldn't since she was scared about her parents killing her in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Class begins**

The next morning after getting into their robes, James, Ali, Abby and Olivia headed down to the great hall. The tables were already filled with too many things to name including: Pancakes, French toast, milk, eggs, bacon and much more. As the students and staff ate their meal owls swooped in dropping off letters or packages from family and friends outside of Hogwarts. Dankim and Sarah handed everyone their times tables.

"I have history of magic first" James said looking over his time table.

"Me too" Ali said.

"Same here" Abby stated.

"Count me in" Olivia notified.

That's when James's owl swopped in a delivered two letters, one for him and one for Olivia. Ali and Abby also received letters from their owls. James passed Olivia her letter than read his in head, it was from his parents.

"James I hope you enjoy your first day, and are on your best behaviour. I remind you to watch over Olivia and report any abnormal behaviour from her, keep us updated. We are very proud you got into Griffandore, good luck with your classes, work hard and behave. We'll write you next week, love mom and dad."

"Olivia congratulation in getting into Griffandore, you need not to worry, I have the whole order keeping your parents at bay. Good luck with your classes, we'll write you next week and feel free to write us, you're now a part of our family. See you at Christmas, love Harry and Ginny." Olivia read her letter in her head.

After breakfast James, Ali, Abby and Olivia headed to history of magic class. They took their seats in the front desks as the teacher came in. The teacher wrote his name on the black bored then faced the class.

"Good morning class, as you can see my name is professor Finnegan, welcome, and I am you history of magic professor." the teacher introduced himself.

"Our first unit will be on Harry potter, I'm sure many of you know the stories, some more than others" professor Finnegan stated looking at James who looked just like his father.

"Anyways we will start with the legend of the boy who lived, raise your hand if you've heard this legend" professor Finnegan asked.

Of course James, Olivia, Ali and Abby raised their hands. James looked around almost everyone had their hands up. Most of them were the children of those who went to Hogwarts with Harry, the ones who didn't know about the legend were most likely muggle borns.

"Alright then, the text books on your desk are yours for this class, so open to page 599" professor Finnegan directed.

James opened the text book to the right page, on the top was a picture of Harry as a baby the day the dark lord attack him and killed his parents. Underneath the picture was the legend.

James, Ali and Abby already knew half of what they being taught, because since they were toddlers their parents had told them the stories from the boy who lived, to the final battle. When professor Finnegan asked about what the prophecy that sent the dark lord to kill Harry said, James was the first to raise his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter I'm sure you must know, so tell us" professor Finnegan said.

"It was about a boy who was born at the end of July, this boy would become the most powerful wizard known, ever more powerful than the dark lord himself" James explained.

"That's correct, five points for Griffandore" professor Finnegan stated.

"However Harry Potter was not the only boy that this prophecy could have been about. There was another boy, today he's the Herbology teacher here, and his name is Neville longbottom" professor Finnegan revealed.

Once the class ended the kids checked their time tables for their second class. James, and Abby had transfiguration, while Ali and Olivia had potions. Before leaving for class, James whispered in Ali's ear to watch over Olivia.

James and Abby headed to transfiguration class, when they got there they spotted a Tabby cat sitting on the desk.

James already knew this was professor McGonagall, Harry had told him she could turn into a cat. James and Abby sat next to each other, and when the other children found their seats the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into her human form in mid-air. Some of the children gasped and others like James already knew about this power of hers.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, welcome to transfiguration. Now I expect you all to take this class seriously, and any foolish behaviour will be sent to headmaster Wesley. Fair warning you don't want to deal with her if you're in trouble" professor McGonagall stated.

James smiled to himself knowing how his aunt Hermione could be. Professor McGonagall waved her wand which made a stack of books starting flying onto the desk desks. Once they were all out professor McGonagall directed them to the page and began her lesson.

Next was lunch, the students all entered the great hall for a wonderful meal. Outside the hall James, Ali, Abby and Olivia was stopped by Hermione.

"Hey guys how did you classes go" Hermione asked.

"We're learning about my dad in history of magic" James revealed.

"Of course, I'm the one who added it to the curriculum" Hermione shared.

"Potions looks interesting so far" Olivia stated.

"Good well I won't take up any more of your time, enjoy your lunch" Hermione said and entered the great hall.

After lunch James had potions, Olivia and Ali had transfiguration and Abby had herbolgy. James entered the dungeons where potion class was held. He was the last one to arrive and took his seat quietly.

"Hello to all you and welcome to potions, I'm your teacher professor slughorn" the professor said sitting on his desk facing his class.

"Today we will start by learning about different ingredients and how potion making works. So please open the books I've laid out for you and turn to page two" professor slughorn directed with his eye on James.

James managed to score 25 points for Griffandore by listing the key ingredients that are required in every potion. After that very productive class was over the students packed up and left. Before James could leave professor slughorn called him over.

"James potter, how are your parents" professor slughorn asked.

"Well, and taking care of my siblings" James answered, knowing who this guy was and his eye for famous wizards and witches.

"Tell me James, what is it like being the son of Harry Potter?"

"Well people talk about me all the time and knows me, but were just like any other family."

"Hmm I would have thought it be different, any who you best be getting to your next class" professor slughorn dismissed James.

James, Ali, Abby and Olivia had the last class together, defence against the dark arts. Like his father James was very interested in that class. Together they walked into the class and found their seats as the teacher entered the room as well from his office. James knew this man, it was Albus Dumbledore's brother Abborth.

"Welcome to defence against the dark arts, I'm professor Dumbledore."

"Excuse me but I thought professor Dumbledore was dead" a first year girl from Hufflepuff said.

"That was my brother" professor Dumbledore corrected.

James loved this class without question, most people who knew him said he was just like his father. At the end of the class, James was once again asked to stay.

"James I'm not sure if your father ever spoke about me" professor Dumbledore began.

"Actually he did, he told me how you rescued him, as well as my Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione."

"Yes well anyways, I was hoping you give this to your father it belonged to my brother" professor Dumbledore said handing James the odd golden watch that had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

James took it from professor Dumbledore and examined it. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. This made no sense to James, but he nodded anyway and told him he would give it to his father.

Back in the common room, James found Ali, Abby and Olivia on the sofa writing letters. James joined them and wrote a letter to his parents. The letter read: Mom and dad, things have been great and Olivia is fine. My defence against the dark arts teacher, told me to give you this watch it belonged to his Brother Albus Dumbledore. Dad I'm learning about you in history of magic, I can't wait to find out the whole story. Tell Albus and Lily I miss them, and I can't wait to see you all at Christmas. Love James.

After writing his name, James called over his owl, who he had named Hedwig junior in dedication to his father's late owl. James tied the letter around his owl's leg than watched her fly out the window with the owls of Ali and Abby. Olivia only sent her letter once the others had gone to sleep.

Her letter had been written to Harry and Ginny. The letter said: Things are well here my siblings haven't bothered me yet. Have my parents attacked yet? I hope not I hope you are well, thank you for taking me in, I owe you everything. Signed Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Quidditch**

Back at the Potter home, Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily were up rather early. Harry had read the letters from James and Olivia out loud as the family ate waffles with butter beer. Lily tried to sneak some every flavoured beans into her mouth but was caught by her mother. Therefore the beans were confiscated for time being.

That day Harry wanted to head to Diagon Alley to buy an owl. He was tired of using a stupid owl he had borrowed from Luna lovegood. So after breakfast the family got ready and went to Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon alley. Inside the shop were thousands of noisy owls but only one caught his eye.

In the corner of the shop was a little snowy white owl, just like Hedwig. There was no question about, Harry bought that owl without even looking at the others. He decided to name her Hedwig, after all what was a better name?

Before heading home, they needed to visit Luna lovegood and return her owl. Luna lived in her father's old house where she was taking care of her ill father. Ginny knocked on the door, and a little girl with long blonde hair, who looked just like Luna answered. This little girl was Luna and Neville's daughter Sunny, who was a year older than Albus but a year younger than James.

"Hi Sunny, is your mother home" Ginny asked.

"Of course, come on in" Sunny responded in the same dreamy voice as her mother.

Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily followed Sunny into the living room, where Luna was helping her father sit up so he could drink a cup of water. Luna suddenly spotted the gang and told Sunny to keep an eye on her grandfather. Luna took them into another room.

"How is he" Ginny asked softly.

"Same, not sure he much time left" Luna responded with a hint of sadness.

"We came to return your owl, we got one of our own now" Harry stated.

"Alright, thank you Lily" Luna thanked as Lily held up the cage with Luna's owl.

"I hope he gets better" Lily said in her kind and gentle voice that she got from her mom.

"Thanks sweetie, so do I" Luna responded.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts James, Olivia, Abby and Ali had just arrived to their first flying lesson. The teacher, madam Hooch, had the children line up in two rows across each other. Beside each of the students on their left laid a broom on the ground.

"Ok stick your right hand over the broom and say up" madam Hooch instructed.

"Up" James commanded and was shocked when the broom instantly few into his hand.

"Up, Up, up, up, up" Olivia shouted with much difficulty.

Suddenly her broom stick swung up and smacked her in the face. As hard as they tried, James, Ali and Abby couldn't help but laugh. It took Ali five tries to get her broom, and it took Abby 8 tries. However finally all the students got a hold of their brooms.

"Now once you've got a hold of your broom I want you to mount it, and grip it tight you don't want to slide off the end" madam Hooch directed.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down" madam Hooch stated.

Before madam Hooch could blow her whistle, Hermione approached her. Hermione needed to speak with her for just a moment.

"Children, excuse for me for a moment, while I'm gone you are to stay on the ground. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it out will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." madam Hooch instructed and walked away with Hermione.

"Hey sis, remember this" Jane asked holding up Olivia's pink stuffed bunny for everyone one to see and laugh at.

"Hey give it back" Olivia said jumping to grab it out of her sister's hand.

"No, I think I'll hang under a window, maybe Potter can save you again" Jane stated.

Jane got back on her broom and shot into the air. Although Ali and Abby tried to convince James not to go after her, James shot up in the air as well. James chased after Jane who suddenly chucked the stuffed rabbit. James dashed after it and caught it right before it smacked Hermione who was standing right beside the open window.

"James Sirius Potter get down this instant, I will deal with you in a moment" Hermione snapped.

James obeyed and flew back down, the students were soon accompanied by madam Hooch and Headmaster Hermione. Madam Hooch and Hermione scooted James back into the castle and into Hermione's office. James looked out the window in her office as saw all the students looking up at him.

When he turned around he saw a boy sitting at Hermione's desk. He was defiantly a student, maybe a sixth year. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"James this is Alexander Wood, the captain of the Griffandore Quidditch team" Hermione introduced.

"He is looking for a seeker, and James I think you should take that role" Madam Hooch said.

"Absolutely" James agreed and shook Alex's hand.

"Wonderful, how about the two of you meet outside during lunch" Hermione suggested and the boys agreed.

During lunch James met Alex outside on the Quidditch pitch, Alex had the Quidditch kit beside him.

"So James, what do you know about Quidditch already" Alex asked.

"Almost everything, my dad taught me. Each team has 7 players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters 1 keeper and the seeker" James explained.

"That's right, and I'm assuming your dad taught you the job of the seeker?"

"Of course, the seeker catches the snitch, catching the snitch give you 150 point and if you catch the snitch your team wins" James said.

"Yes, so today we are going to practice, the other players will join us shortly" Alex informed.

Shortly after the players on the Griffandore team arrived. Alex introduced them as: Jamie bell, 3 year son of Katie bell, Michael Johnson, 5th year son of Angelina Johnson. As well as: 4th year Amelia Cameron and 7th year Violette Amber. Alex then gave out the practice plan and everyone got into position. The balls were realised and the practiced began.

That night in the common room, James met up with Olivia, Abby and Ali. They hadn't had a chance to congratulate him yet. The four of them sat on the sofa as the other Griffandores went to bed.

"Thank you for returning my property" Olivia thanked.

"No problem, it seemed it be special, the way you attempted to get it back" James stated.

"It is because…well never mind its silly" Olivia said.

"Go on, we all have silly stories" Ali encouraged her.

"Well ok, when I was four I tripped and fell off the school stage during the Christmas play, to cheer me up my parents bought me this stuffed rabbit. I guess I always kept it close because it reminded me my parents did love me at one point, that they weren't always evil."

"What do you mean they weren't always evil" Abby asked.

Olivia explained that her parents used to be good when she was small. However it all changed one day when she was six. Dolores had come across a cursed bracelet that once you put it on never came off and turned you dark. They had tried to remove the bracelet but it soon became too late. Once her mother was dark it was easy for her father to turn as well since he had been in the darkness before.

That night James, Ali and Abby went to bed wondering if this was true. After all it could be a fake story to make them believe in Olivia's innocents even more. James finally gave up on sleep and wrote a letter to his father.

"Dad look into cursed bracelets that make you go dark and won't come off, that's Oliva's story on why her parents are dark, love James."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 **The secret mission begins.**

October had come with a chilly morning. James, Ali, Abby and Olivia had just began to eat when the owls swooped in with the mail. Hedwig junior dropped off four letters. One for James, one for Ali, one for Abby and one for Olivia, all four letters were from Harry.

"James, I sense danger is coming. Last night the order hid something in the castle. Follow these clues with Ali and Abby to retrieve it. Tell no one else, PS Ha."

"Ha, what's that supposed to mean" James stated.

"I don't know, but the only thing on my letter sayes is gr" Ally said.

"I guess I'm not part of this, my letter is just a letter. I get it, I need to prove myself to prove I'm not evil, well I leave you to it, see you in class" Olivia said getting up and walking away.

"Wait, h-a-g-r, my letter says id. Oh I get it, it spells Hagrid" Ali realized.

"That's it, that's the first clue, we need to go visit Hagrid" James figured out.

"Ok we'll go tonight, that way our mission will remain secret" Abby whispered.

That night once everyone had gone to bed, James Ali and Abby snuck out of the common room. They used the invisibility cloak (which Harry had given James) to sneak to Hagrid's hut. There, they slipped off the cloak and knocked on the door.

"Well I was wondering when you would pay me a visit, come on in" Hagrid invited.

James, Ali and Abby seated themselves at the huge table. Hagrid's new dog Viper, who was the daughter of fang who had passed years ago, jumped up on Ali's lap. After liking her face clean, Viper curled up on her lap and went to sleep.

"Sorry about her, she's very friendly" Hagrid chuckled.

"Anyways, I know why you're here. The object you're looking for is the resurrection stone" Hagrid informed.

"I know what that is…" James began but was interrupted by a cough coming from outside the hut.

"Oh no, Nutcracker Goyal" Ali informed who the boy outside the window was just before he ran off.

Then there was a knock on the door. Hagrid answered it, it was Hermione and Nutcracker. Hermione did her best to look mad at James, Ali and Abby.

"Professor I can explain, I invited these three for tea" Hagrid stated.

"No excuses, you know the students are not to be out of bed after hours. You three are in detention, and Hagrid you will host it since it's your fault they are out of bed" Hermione said winking at Hagrid.

"As for you Mr. Goyal, 50 points from slytherin for being out of bed as well, and perhaps this will teach you to mind your own business from now on" Hermione snapped and lead Nutcracker out of the hut.

Hermione of course was in on the secret mission, and she knew they needed to talk to the centaurs. Once Hermione and Nutcracker were out of sight, Hagrid led James Ali and Abby into the forbidden forest. Deep in the forest they came across some centaurs, who were gazing at the moon and stars.

"Good evening, James potter requires information on you know what" Hagrid stated.

"Very well Hagrid. Mr. Potter what do you know about the resurrection stone" One centaur asked.

"That it can bring people back from the dead" James responded.

"That's right, and do you what it's hidden in" the centaur asked.

"The first snitch my father caught" James answered.

"Yes, you can open the snitch the same way as your father" the centaur said.

"How I didn't catch that snitch with my mouth he did" James asked.

"Yes but blood magic is the most powerful magic" the centaur said.

"Blood magic, what's that" James wondered.

"For that answer look in the restricted section of the library, third row on the right, second shelf, it's hard to miss, the book is blood red" the centaur instructed.

"Alright now I better get you three back to bed, worry about the book tomorrow" Hagrid said and lead the children back to Hogwarts.

The next night, Ali Aby and James used the invisibly cloak again. This time to sneak down to the library. They had to use a lantern to light up the room a little since it was dark. Quietly they made their way in the restricted section. They stopped at the third row on the right.

"He was right not easy to miss" Abby stated when she spotted the blood red book on the second shelf.

The three of them slipped of the invisibility cloak and James grabbed the book off the shelf. They then seated themselves at a table in the library and placed the lantern on the table. James opened the book and was surprised at what he found. Someone had stuck the marauders map in the book.

"I know what this is, my dad told me about it. This map shows where everyone is at Hogwarts" James explained.

"Are you sure, it's blank" Ali asked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" James said taping the map with his wand.

"How did you know" Abby asked as she saw the map come to life.

"I told you, my dad taught me" James answered.

"Looks like Jane's in trouble, she's in Hermione's office with Hermione" Ali stated and laughed with others.

"Now to hide the contents of the map I have to say Mischief managed" James said taping his wand on the map again so that it became blank once more.

After a few moments they remembered the needed to read the book on blood magic. So they did, and they learned blood magic is magic that can only be repeated or broken by someone who shares the same blood as the person who casted the magic. In other words since James shares his father's blood he can open the snitch the same way his father did.

Neither of them knew what to do with this map. So Ali and went to bed thinking they might get another clue the next day. James however stayed up all night looking over the map. Not only to figure out why it was in the book, but also to spy on people.

The next morning during breakfast James received another letter from his father. This letter was a poem, which was obviously the next clue. James waited until lunch to read the poem out loud in the Griffandore common room to Ali and Abby.

"Seven floors up holds the key

Check the map and you will see

People will disappear

So follow their leak

To you the room will appear

And inside you'll find what you seek."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **The secret mission continues**

It was after supper and James was sitting the common room in-front of the fire reading over the poem he had received from his dad. It had been a week since he had gotten the poem and he still didn't know what it meant. He had figured out the seven floor up and map parts but not the rest. He had sent Abby and Ali to the library to look up secret rooms.

"Well the library was no help, but professor Longbottom was" Ali stated as she and Abby returned from the library.

"Turns out there's a secret room on the 7th floor called the room of requirements" Abby began.

"It only reveals itself when a person has real need of it" Ali continued.

"So maybe when the poems says people will disappear it means the room doesn't show up on the map" James realized.

"Yes that's what we think as well" Abby agreed.

"The only part I still don't get is follow their leak" James said.

"Here's an idea, tonight when someone on the 7th floor disappears, we go and see if they leave a trail of some kind" Ali suggested.

The others agreed, so after Olivia went off to bed, they used the invisibility cloak once again to sneak out. They went to the 7th floor and James checked the map. Hermione was there then suddenly she disappeared.

"Ewe why are my slippers all wet" Abby stated.

"There's water on the ground" Ali realized looking down.

"That's it, the leak is water, aunt Hermione left a trail of water come on" James stated.

The three of them followed the water on the ground and came across a plain wall. Suddenly a large black door appeared. They entered the room of requirement and slipped off the cloak.

"Well finally, it's about time you figure it out" Hermione stated when she spotted them.

"Good luck" Hermione then said and left the room.

The only thing in this room was a table. On the table were seven snitches and a parchment. They approached the table and Abby read the parchment.

"Find the one that is different from the others, find it and you've found what you seek."

They examined each snitch very closely and they all seemed the exact same. However James picked up the first snitch and saw a black something on it.

"This one, this one is different" James said.

"James it's just a black smudge" Ali said.

"No it's not…it's…actually it's a lightning bolt, like the shape of my dad's scar" James stated.

Suddenly the black went away and was replaced by writing. It said I open at the close. James turned the snitch around in his hand but found no opening or closing. He knew how to open the snitch but he had no idea where the closing was. Tired and knowing and he classes the next day, James put the snitch in his pocket and went back to bed, so did Ali and Abby.

The next day they did get letters however these letters were not clues. They were just ordinary letters from their families. In-fact James not only received a letter from his parents, but received one from his sister as well. Except it wasn't a letter that Lily sent him, it was a howler. Before James could stop it the howler delivered its message out loud.

"JAMES WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY GUMMY BEAR SONG CD, I KNOW YOU HID IT YOU ALWAYS HIDE MY THINGS, TELL ME OR I'LL TELL MUMMY."

James's face turned completely red from embarrassment. Everyone was laughing at him even Hermione even though she tried not to. James quickly made an exit and wrote a letter back to his sister.

During history of magic class James went over in his head what the snitch had said. He just didn't understand and was getting inpatient, wondering why Hermione couldn't just tell him.

"HOW CAN YOU OPEN SOEMTHING THAT DOSEN'T CLOSE OR OPEN" James shouted out loud by accident.

"What was that James" Professor Finnegan asked.

"Nothing" James said and everyone started laughing at him again.

"Ok well then 5 points from Griffandore for disrupting class" Professor Finnegan stated.

At this point James was very tired and very frustrated. So he asked to use the washroom entered the first boys washroom he found. Inside he started ranting his head off.

"Why do I have to follow clues, why can't they just tell me? My sister sent me a howler about her stupid gummy bear song. I have much better things to do than steal her stuff. Now I lost 5 points so everyone is going to be mad at me!"

"Oh dear you've had quite a day" a female voice said.

James turned around and saw a girl ghost behind him. She had her hair tied in ponytails on the sides, and was wearing glasses. By the look of things she was just a child, she was also wearing Hogwarts robs.

"Who are you" James asked.

"Moaning myrtle, no need to ask who you are. Black hair Griffandore tie, you look just like your father" the ghost answered.

"So everyone says, I'm James."

"If you want answers on that snitch of yours, why don't ask your father" myrtle suggested.

"How do you know about that?"

"I get around, anyways if you do write your father, tell him hi for me."

James did decide to write his dad, which he did in the common room during lunch. Once he wrote it he read it in his head. The letter said: Dad I need to know where to press my lips against the snitch I can't find where it closes. PS. Moaning myrtle says hi.

A few more days passed and the weekend arrived. As always, during breakfast the owls swooped in with the mail. Hedwig junior dropped of two letters for James. One from Harry and one from Lily. James opened the one from his sister first deciding it would be the most entertaining.

"James, funny story I promise it's funny. You see I found my cd in my sock drawer so it was there all along. Sorry, and if it makes you feel better I got grounded for sending you that howler without telling mum and dad." James decided this did make him feel better.

"James, the writing just means you open it by how you caught it" said the letter from Harry.

James felt so stupid for not understating it. That night once everyone was in bed James, Ali and Abby met in the common room. James pressed his lips against the snitch for just a moment. When he took his lips off the snitch opened and inside was the resurrection stone.

"So I was thinking we could put the stone in a diamond shape locket, and you two could take turns wearing it" James suggested.

"Sure but why not keep it in the snitch" Abby asked.

"If someone knows that it's in the snitch, they could steal it. My dad once told me snitches can be destroyed. If you two are wearing the stone I'll know for sure that it's safe and with us" James explained.

"Ok I happen to have a diamond shaped locket" Ali informed.

Ally retrieved her locket from the first year girl's dormitory and returned to James and Abby. James took the resurrection stone out of the snitch on put it in the locket and then closed the locket. Ally put the necklace on since it was hers. It was decided she would give it to Abby the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **You take my daughter, I take yours.**

Ali, Abby and Olivia were in the girl's dormitory packing for Christmas break. In just a few hours the Hogwarts express would bring them home for the Christmas break. Once they finished packing they met up with James and headed down to the great hall for supper. The great hall was decorated for Christmas and there was even a tree that was fifty feet tall.

On the tables was the huge Christmas feast. There was turkey, stuffing and too much to name. The four of them sat at the table and took a bite of everything. Suddenly Jane and Nutcracker came up to them.

"We thought we'd give you one more chance to come home" Jane said.

"I am going home, I'm going to my new and real home" Olivia replied.

Jane and Nutcracker walked away cursing under their breath. A four hours later the Hogwarts express had arrived. Everyone was looking forward to seeing their families. They got on the train and found an empty compartment together. James was excited to go home mostly so he could get revenge on his sister for the howler she sent.

A few hours flew by and the Hogwarts express arrived at kings cross station. Outside the train Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily were waiting for James and Olivia and hugged them. Ron and his and Hermione's two children, Rosie and Hugo, were there waiting for Hermione. Fleur was standing beside her sister but didn't notice, with their children in-front of them. Abby and Ali raced to their mothers and hugged them tightly.

"Would have been nice to know about my cousin" Ali and Abby told their mom at the same time.

Fleur and Gabrielle then looked at each other and screamed out of joy. They hugged several times and giggled that they hadn't realized they were standing next to each other. Then they introduce their children to each other for the very first time.

Harry and Ginny then went back to their house not only with their children, but also with Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Gabrielle, Collin and their kids for a party. When they arrived home Ginny blasted the music and everyone started dancing. Hermione waved her wand to make the best meal ever.

When it became late the children were sent to bed. Girls were in Lily's room and the boys were in James's room. An hour later James was still awake because he needed to teach his bratty little sister a lesson. So he waved his wand to conjure up a box of flower and a shaker of pepper. He then snuck into his sister's room and carefully made his way around the sleeping girls to his sister.

He put the flower on Lily's hand then waved the pepper under her nose. Lily sneezed and smacked her hand against her nose. This woke her up and when she saw the flower on her hand she whiped her nose with the other. She then looked up at her brother who was grinning.

"Mummy" Lily screamed as she chased her brother out of the room and down the hall.

When James heard footsteps coming up the stairs he ran back into his room and locked the door. All of the sudden all the children woke when they heard Ginny yell "James Sirius Potter get your ass down here now."

James knew he was in big trouble so he decided to stay in his room not remembering that there is a spell to unlock doors. Ginny used the spell to unlock the door and James knew he was in even more trouble. To punish her son, Ginny conjured up a big cage and locked him inside of it, so that he couldn't get out even with magic. Then Ginny washed up Lily and sent her back to bed.

Downstairs the party continued until screaming came from the girl's room. At first it was ignore because the adults thought it was just the boys pranking them. However when the screaming continued Harry raced up followed by the others with their wands at the ready. Inside the room the girls were in the corner screaming because Umbridge had her wand at Lily's head.

"No mum please I'll go with you leave her alone" Olivia begged.

"Sorry darling you had your chance…Oh Mr. Potter so glad you could witness your own daughter's death. You see you took my daughter so now I'm going to take yours" Umbridge stated.

The adults tried to run forward but there was a magic shield blocking them. Harry screamed at the other girls to get the boys and run to the safe haven in the house. The children obeyed just as Umbridge lifted up her wand.

"Avada Kedavra" Umbridge shouted.

A flash of green light sprang from her wand towards Lily as the adults screamed and pleaded. Umbridge began her evil laugh until she looked down to were Lily had been sitting. Lily was still there and still alive.

"Avada Kedavra" Umbridge shouted again with the same result.

"Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra" Umbridge shouted over and over again with no luck.

On the last try something did happen, but it wasn't what Umbridge had been hoping for. On Lily's forehead at the same place as her father was a scar in the shape of lightning. Umbridge was furious.

Umbridge waved her wand and vanished with lily. Ginny broke down into tears and buried herself in Harry. Hermione then did the same with Ron. After a moment they went to tell the other children what had happened.

"Well at least we know she can't be killed" James pointed out.

"Perhaps it would be best for me to take all the children even those underage to Hogwarts for safe keeping until we get Lily back" Hermione suggested.

"Yes you're right, I'll have two members of the order to watch over the young ones" Harry stated.

Fleur, Bill, Gabrielle, Collin, Hermione and Ron took their children back home to pack. James was already packed so he helped Albus pack some clothing and other items. Hermione called the Hogwarts express and told the driver to return to kings cross station.

At kings cross station everyone met up. The children all bored the train, even the baby, with Hermione, Ron and his mom Molly. The children spent most of the trip crying over what had happened, it had been sure to be a very traumatic experience for them, the rest of the trip they slept through.

Once they arrived back at Hogwarts they headed to the room of requirements, this is where the younger children would be staying under the constant supervision of Ron and Molly. The room of requirements showed itself and had transformed into a bedroom with several beds and one crib for Dove. Molly and Ron put the sleeping children to bed, while James Ali Abby and Olivia went back to their dormitories.

"Thanks for sacrificing yourself for my sister" James thanked Olivia before heading in the boy's dormitory.

"No problem she's like my sister too" Olivia responded.

The next morning when the mail came, James Ali Abby and Olivia raced to the room of requirements, because the letters they had received were from the order. It was highly uncommon for James to receive a letter directly from the order, it had only happened twice before. James knew he only revived letters straight from the order when some major had happened.

"The order sent a letter" James announced in the room of requirements where the younger children were eating. Molly who looked surprised at this took the letters from the children and read them out loud. Starting with the one James received.

"James I have news, we know where your sister is, however we can't rescue her yet. Umbridged will be expecting that and since her entire family is home for the holidays it is better to avoid her. We have also learned why your sister couldn't be killed. You know how she's always nice, kind, and gentle and can't help but do good things? It's because the love in heart is the strongest in history. It's hard to explain and we don't know all the pieces but I can tell you this, it has to do with your Grandmother Lily Potter and the love she had when she sacrificed herself for your father. This means she can never be killed by magic, harmed maybe we're not sure on that detail yet. We will keep you updated, for now just protect the stone. PS. Good choice on making it a necklace.- the order"

"Ali and Abby you two are being trusted with the stone, which is a very powerful dark magic. You may begin to feel an urge to use it, if this happens take it off and pass it on to whoever's turn is next. You have no idea the magic you possess and it's in your best interest to leave it as that and not experience with it. PS once the stone is removed from your necklace the locket will not be destroyed, thought you'd like to know.-the order" Molly read the letter for Ali and Abby out loud.

"Olivia, You are now part of the mission to protect the stone. When you sacrificed yourself for Lily you proved yourself, even though that sacrifice had no effect. You have proven your loyalty, however you will still be under supervision to make sure you stay on this path. You have true courage which is why you were placed in Griffandore.- The order" As Molly read the letter for Olivia Hedwig junior came in a dropped off a letter in Molly's hands, this too was from the order.

"It says the children who aren't supposed to be here can only stay for the holidays. Afterwards they will be placed in protective services in the ministry for the time being" Molly read out loud.

Abby felt it was time to take off the necklace, but instead of giving it back to Ali, the two girls decided Olivia should have a turn. Olivia was shocked but proudly took it and put it on around her neck. Nobody was concerned after all Olivia didn't know James had the map which he could use to keep an eye on her.

"Ok Olivia before we go off to lunch give it me in the common room that will be my turn" Ali told Olivia who nodded in agreement.

The holidays ended too soon and the order came to take the underage children (those who not yet attended Hogwarts) to a safe house in the ministry. Just a few hours later the Hogwarts express arrived with the children who had gone home for the holidays. Among these children were Jane and Nutcracker, which meant two members of the family were out of the house and out of the way of the rescue mission. James felt like punching them in face, however he decided against it.

Back at the Black family residence the order were all there to plan the rescue mission. Including, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle and Collin although they weren't official members of the order and were simply there since it involved their children as well. Ginny was obviously still worried, she looked dreadful with baggy eyes, she hadn't slept in a week.

"Ok so with the kids back at school, that leave only two problems…Goyal and Umbridged" Kinsley stated.

"Oddly enough Dolores still works at the ministry, so when she's off to work that will just leave Goyal" Ginny said.

"Well he won't be a problem, he's pretty stupid and clueless, and a bit of poly juice potion will work" Harry said.

The adults all went up to Lily's room in search for some of Dolores's hair. They did get lucky and spotted a few strands of curly brown hair on the white carpet. They knew it was hers since none of the girl children had curly brown hair, and Hermione hadn't been anywhere near the carpet. It was also to dark to be Albus's and too light to be James's.

Harry and Hermione made the poly juice potion. They decided it would be the best choice to send Ron in disguised as Umbridged since he was the most powerful wizard among them. Harry drank the potion and instantly transformed into Dolores Umbridged. After Hermione gave Harry some contacts, Harry, Hermione and Kinsley Apperated to outside Umbridged's house.

"Ok So Olivia wrote us, said her mother has a dungeon in this house. So the plan is Harry you go in find the dungeon rescue you're daughter and Apparate back out with her." Kinsley reminded him.

"I thought you went to work" Goyal asked when Harry entered the house.

"Yes I realized I forgot to smack the brat" Harry said is his best Umbridged voice.

"Right, well she's in the dungeon right where you left her" Goyal stupidly informed.

Harry entered the Dungeon and Lily screamed when she saw him thinking it was Umbridged. She was locked up in cell with huge heavy metal bars.

"Shh it's daddy, its ok Lily I'm using poly juice potion" Harry whispered to her.

"Prove it" Lily snapped in her bravest tone.

"Ok you and I like pulling pranks on Kreacher, I call you my little lady bug, you love pajamas and gummy bears" Harry recalled.

"Daddy it is you" Lily said and smiled.

"Ok I'm going to get you out, stand back" Harry stated.

"Incendio" Harry said to blow up the bars of the cell.

"Goyal's coming fast take my hand" Harry said reaching out his hand.

Lily took his hand and just as Goyal entered the dungeon Harry and Lily apperated out. They arrived just outside the house where the rest of the order was waiting for them. They then all apperated back to the potter house. Once they were there Lily ran into Ginny's arms and they both began to cry.

"I look like daddy know" Lily said in an attempt to laugh as she rubbed her hand on her new scar.

"And you're still the most beautiful girl in history" Harry said as he joined in the hug.

"We'll let you reunite, Hermione get back to Hogwarts and send James by portkey" Kinsley instructed.

All this commotion woke Albus who wondered into the living room on to see what was going on. One look at his sister and his face light up like a Christmas tree. Lily ran into his arms and the siblings shared one of those rare sibling moments, a moment where they don't want to kill each other and showing their love towards the one another. It wasn't long after when James arrived and joined on the hug.

"Lily you are forgiven for everything you've ever done to me. Don't ever leave us again you wonderful and crazy little sister" James told Lily.

"I wouldn't dream of it, even though you are a stuff stealing nosey big brother" Lily stated.

James got to stay the night, and in the living room he and his sibling all slept together in sleeping bags. James had never known how much he needed and loved his sister until she was gone. Now that he had her back he was never letting her go again. After all a sibling bond is more powerful than any magic because it comes from the heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

 **The archway of death.**

It was a week into March, James Ali Abby and Olivia were all in history of magic class. It was Ali's turn to wear the stone that was still concealed inside the locket. The chatter of the students died down as Professor Finnegan entered the classroom. He waited until everyone was silent to begin the class.

"Today we're beginning a new unit, called the archway of death. Turn to page 800" Professor Finnegan instructed.

"Who would like to begin reading" Professor Finnegan asked the class.

"I will" Abby offered.

"The archway of death is an empty archway the collects the soles of those who die near it. Those who have seen death can hear the voices of those who passed away through it. The way it works is it collects the body, therefore pulling the body into the archway. Those who go through the archway can be brought back as the same person they were before, however few witches and wizards have been able or had the knowledge to do so." Abby read from the text book.

After class, James Ali, Abby and Olivia had a spare. So they decided to visit the room of requirements. At first the door didn't appear since they had no need of the room. Then as they were about to walk way, the room revealed itself as though it had changed its mind. So of course they entered the room and found it cluttered with items and furniture.

"Man this room keep changing" Abby remarked.

"Hey James this book has your aunts name on it" Olivia stated pointing and old dusty journal.

James picked it up and sure enough the name on it was Hermione Granger. Curiosity got the better of him and he began reading the journal out loud.

"It's almost the end of my fifth year and some horrible has happened. Harry's god father Sirius Black was killed by his cousin. I feel awful and when I think about what had happened I get a shiver it was odd. Once he was hit by the killing curse he floated away through an empty archway. Earlier Harry and Luna had said they could hear voices in it, but I didn't hear anything.

"He died in-front of the archway of death, I know how much he had meant to my dad, we have to bring him back" James declared.

"I agree but how? The book said very little wizards and witches accomplished it" Olivia reminded him.

"There must be at least one still alive" Abby said.

"Right, Abby Olivia we'll head down to the library, maybe we can find out who all the witches and wizards were" Ali suggested.

"Ok and I'll go talk with my aunt, let's meet in the common room during lunch" James stated.

James headed to Hermione's office and stopped in-front of the cat statue staircase that lead to her office. James said the password (Studying rocks) and got on the first step as the stair case being moving upwards. After that fun little ride there was door, which James knocked on. Hermione answered, smiled and let him in.

"To what do I owe this pleasure" Hermione asked as they sat down across from each other at Hermione's desk.

"We can bring back Sirius Black" James stated.

"Now that's an awfully big assumption" Hermione replied.

"He died through the archway of death" James explained and passed Hermione his text book.

"It appears that you're correct" Hermione stated.

"Do you remember anything that could give even a clue to how we bring him back?"

"No sorry it was clear and simple, he was killed and went through" Hermione said.

James headed back to the common room and was joined by Ali Abby and Olivia. Ali passed the locket over to Abby who put it around her neck. The girls then delivered James the good news.

"The creator of the archway of death is still alive" Abby revealed.

"Do you have a name" James asked hopingly.

"Yes, Victoria…Victoria and Veronica Summers" Ali informed.

That night once the other students were in bed, James Ali Abby and Olivia wrote a letter to the summers. The letter said: My name is James Potter, my father Harry potter lost someone in your archway of death, I would like to bring him back to surprise my father. Could you be so kind as to tell me how this is done? I can pay you as much as you want.

For a whole month there was no reply. Just as they were about to give up hope Hedwig Jr. delivered a letter to James. The girls gathered around him and the read the message in their heads.

"I can give you a clue. You need a special object which is kept in a box sealed by blood magic. To retrieve what you require, find the oldest twins of the youngest generation of summers. They hold the key, they have the box, and they have what you need. Best of luck- Victoria and Veronica Summers."

"Oh great just another clue" Abby said sarcastically.

"No, it's a person, two people, last name included" James pointed out.

"So what do we do" Olivia asked.

"We find them, somehow we'll find them" Ali said.

"Yes but until then, it will be best not to mention it to my father, don't want to get his hopes up" James stated.

That night they went to the restricted section in Library to look up the Summer family tree. On the family tee they found Victoria and Veronica. Veronica was married and had a daughter named Rhiannon. Victoria had twin daughters named Rebecca and Rosalie. She had another set of twins as well (Rochelle and Rodney) she also had another son named Raymond. Rebecca and Rosalie were the ones they were looking for.

"Found them" Olivia stated.

"State the obvious much" James teased.

"What do we do know" Ali asked.

"We find them" James answered.

James Ali Abby and Oliva stayed up the whole night trying to find the location of these twins. They had no luck and only had ten minutes of sleep before it was time to get up and head to breakfast. The four of them dragged their bodies to the great hall like Zombies. Olivia was so tired she fell asleep causing her face to fall into her bowl of cereal. When Ali woke her up her face was covered in milk and cheerios. Abby, Ali and James laughed as Olivia waved her wand to clean herself up.

In every class they had that day James asked the teacher about the Summer's family. Most of the teacher didn't know anything. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher- did know about the box though. He informed that the box contained the darkest of magic, such as the elder wand which had put itself back together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Going home**

Months had flown by and it was time to pack up and board the Hogwarts express. James Olivia Abby and Ali were all sad that their first year had already ended. James took one final look at the castle before heading on the train. However before getting on the train Hagrid stopped him.

"I made this for you, just like the one I made your father, I had everyone send in pictures" Hagrid said handing him a photo album.

James opened the book, on the first page was him as a toddler playing with Albus and baby lily. The next page was his parents reading to their children who sat on their laps. James closed the book and hugged Hagrid after thanking him. He then boarded the train and joined Ali, Abby and Olivia in their compartment. James searched for a hex to use if they bothered by Olivia's stupid siblings.

A couple of hours flew by and they arrived at kings cross station. Harry stood there with Ginny by his side and Albus and Lily in-front of them, each looking happy to have James and Olivia home. Beside them was Fleur, Bill and their other 8 children all excited to see Ali, Fleur was talking to her sister who was standing with Collin and their other three children. James, Olivia, Abby and Ali got off the train and hugged their families.

"Glad you're still in one piece" James told Lily.

"You too" Lily replied.

James, Ali Abby and Olivia said goodbye one last time then headed home with their parents and siblings. Olivia was an official member of the Potter family, because Ginny had adopted her. Of course Olivia had no complaints over this and went home with her officially new family.

To celebrate Olivia's adoption, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, James, Olivia, Albus, Lily, Rosie and Hugo went out for a big family supper. James, Albus and Lily were all happy to have Olivia as their sister. Olivia was happy to finally have a family that loved her and wanted her.

Two weeks later Harry, Ginny and their children arrived at a big grave yard in Diagon Alley. Harry and Ginny got out of the car and opened the back door to let the kids out. Just like their parents, James Olivia Albus and Lily were all dressed in black. Nearby the grave yard stood a large group of familiar faces.

Ron stood there holding Hermione's hand. In-front of them was their daughter Rose (Rosie) who was the same age as Albus. Beside her, wearing his father's jacket was Rose's younger brother Hugo, who was a year younger than Lily. Rose and Hugo were also wearing black and holding hands.

Beside them was Fleur, who held one and a half year old Dove in her arms. Beside her was Bill, who had three year old EJ in his arms. Their other kids stood in a line by age all holding hands, and dressed in black. Ali, then Billy who would be getting his letter from Hogwarts in two months time, Nina age 10 who had her father's red hair, Molly age 9 who had her mother's blonde hair, Fred age 8 who had his father's red hair, Bella age 7 who had her father's red hair, and Felix age 6 who had his mother's blonde hair.

Beside them was Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy and George. Then Teddy, the grown son of Tonks and Lupin. Then Luna, Neville and their daughter Sunny, who would also be getting her letter from Hogwarts in two months' time. Then of course there were the others who had lost someone in the final battle. Harry and his family greeted them and Lily looked over at all the graves.

"Daddy, who are all these people" Lily asked starring up at her father.

"Remember when I told you about the battle" Harry asked his young daughter.

"Yes daddy" Lily replied in a whisper.

"Well these are all the good people that we lost in that battle, including your uncle Fred" Harry explained.

Everyone had gathered there that day to tribute all their lost family and friends. Suddenly the fog cleared away to reveal the bright sun. It was at that moment they began the tribute.

"James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Hedwig, Bathilda Bagshot, Amelia Bones, Alaster Moody, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore" Harry began.

"Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory," Ginny Continued.

"Dobby, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin" Ron added.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Bertha Jorkins, Pavarti Patil and so many others" Hermione finished.

"They were family, friends and some were strangers, but they will always be missed and remembered. They were Hero's even if they didn't start out that way" James stated.

"Bloody hell a lot of people died" Ron stated.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, watch your mouth around the children" Hermione snapped.

"Bloody Hell mum" Hugo copied.

"That's my boy" Ron chuckled.

Hermione smacked her husband on the head for the comment. The kids continued saying this bad word so Hermione covered their mouths with hands and rolled her eyes. Harry was secretly on Ron's side and Ginny was secretly on Hermione's side although they thought it would be best to stay out of it, mostly because Harry didn't want Hermione to smack him as well.

Then everyone stood still in a moment of silence. They then went around placing a rose on each grave. This tribute was done every summer. To teach the next generation of witches and wizards what it means to be a hero. To risk your own life to do the right thing and save innocent lives.


End file.
